


Reunion

by Lord_Miraak



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Miraak/pseuds/Lord_Miraak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Punk Hazard arc. Kid/Law.</p>
<p>During Law's fight with Vergo, some unexpected help arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in August, 2012. Posted it on my dA. Since I haven’t been on dA in years, and am becoming more active here, might as well upload it here for easier keeping-track-of. Much better than FFN, in any case, since they don't allow highlighting anymore which makes copy-pasting backups no longer viable.
> 
> Inspired by a conversation with minkakagurl on dA, while commenting on the drawing ‘chapter 677’ by the lovely Aivelin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own.  
> AU, obviously.
> 
> Pairing: Kid x Law

 

This wasn't exactly how Trafalgar Law had pictured their reunion after two years.  
  
Granted, it was a welcomed distraction considering how close Vergo had been to crushing his heart (literally), but Punk Hazard was the last place Law would have expected to see Eustass Kid on. He mentally congratulated himself for managing to not gape like a fish when said pirate bulldozed into the room, wearing what looked to be a crude armor made out of various bits of metal stuck to his body.  
  
Without speaking a word or pausing in his rampage, Kid sent a barrage of metal shrapnel flying towards him and Vergo. Inside his Room, Law easily stopped the attack, while the vice-admiral blocked the ones headed his way by rapidly twirling his bamboo stick like a cheerleading baton, shrouded with Haki.  
  
"Trafalgar Law, fancy seeing you here, you government dog!" Kid laughed with that mad cackle of his, "I'd bash that face of yours in, but first I'm taking spoon-face down!"  
  
Law stared at the man who was clearly itching to go metal-crazy and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand not holding his nodachi. Oh he'd love to just get out of there and leave Vergo to Kid, just to avoid getting caught in the same place in a building that was either made mostly of metal or had been enforced with metal everywhere, but unfortunately Vergo was still holding his heart hostage. Hopefully the magnetic-user would at least be able to distract the faux-marine enough so that he can take back his heart.  


* * *

  
"So THAT's why you stuck around even after I almost brought down the ceiling right on top of you." Kid, now without that ridiculous metal armor, said, standing a short distance away from the Shichibukai while the man in question checked himself to make sure everything was working in place. It felt good to have his heart back where it belonged.  
  
The two were standing in what used to be an under-ground room, though now it was just a collapsed pit filled with rubble, broken pipes, pieces of metal, and debris. (And somewhere, a thoroughly flattened ex-Marine.)  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised you showed up here. Are the rest of your crew here too?"  
  
"Yeah, I told them to scatter and take down any and all opposing forces. They should be done by now."  
  
For a few moments, the two stared at each other.  
  
"So…what happened to you?" Law asked, breaking the silence, nodding at Kid's mechanical arm and the scars running down the side of his face and other arm.  
Kid scowled and averted his faze to the side, glaring at a broken piece of bamboo jutting out from between two slabs of cracked concrete.  
  
"A fight."  
  
Law raised an eyebrow at him and continued to stare. A few awkward moments later, Kid elaborated.  
  
"We arrived in the New World and took down some weak-assed pirates on this forest-like island." A pause. Law could see the muscles in Kid's jaw clenching and unclenching.  
  
"…Then we were ambushed."  
  
"By…?" Law prompted, when it didn't seem like the other captain planned on explaining any further.  
  
"By a bunch of fucking black pi- Why the hell am I even telling you this, Trafalgar?" Kid growled. "I came here to demand that you tell me what the fuck you were thinking joining the Shichibukai and becoming some dog to the World Government, and how the fuck did you get tangled up in this mess with this Caesar Clown person and  _Strawhat_  anyway?" He ranted, pointing an accusing finger at Law. Yet the captain of the Heart Pirates could see the faint tint of pink spread across the other male's pale features.  
  
_An embarrassing ambush, then._  Law concluded mentally. He made a mental note to look into it in the future, never one to pass a chance at finding some juicy blackmail material.  
  
"Being a Shichibukai is convenient." He shrugged, "The government tend to ignore certain… _things_  towards those they consider to be under their thumb."  
  
Kid snorted in reponse.  
  
"And Caesar? Strawhat?"  
  
"Something that has to do with the aforementioned  _things_ , while the Strawhats are merely allies of convenience."  
  
"Oh really? Their captain certainly seems to be acting rather…chummy towards you, in that cozy little cage you were in."  
  
Law blinked. And blinked again. Kid had a large scowl on his face, and it only deepened when Law didn't respond immediately. " _Well?_ "  
  
"Eustass-ya…" A smirk slowly made its way onto his face. "could it be, that the great 'Captain' Eustass Kid, is actually  _jealous?_ "  
  
"I am  **NOT**  jealous!"  
  
The smirk turned into a grin. "Oh? Then you wouldn't mind if I go and find dear little Mugiwara-ya now, would you? After all, it's been a while since we were separated, he may need some help against Caesar…he  _is_  quite young and  _inexperienced_ , after all…"  
  
Suddenly, Kid's face was inches from his.  
  
"You're not going anywhere,  _Law_." He hissed menacingly, voice dark.  
  
The Heart Pirate's captain's grin only widened.  
  
"So you  _are_  jealous, Eust-"  
  
The rest of his words were cut off as Kid's lips crashed against his, one of the taller man's incisors cutting his gums and causing it to bleed. Kid sucked at it greedily, while his tongue probed against the inside of his mouth.  
  
Law didn't mind the kiss, really, it was far from the roughest he'd gotten from the man, but there was something that was bothering him…  
  
"Oi, Eustass-ya-" He began, pulling back from the other captain's mouth, his head leaning against Kid's right hand.  
  
"It's Kid." The other growled.  
  
"… _Kid_ -ya," Law said again, "your arm is killing my back." To emphasize his point, he slapped at the giant piece of metal connected to Kid's shoulder that was currently wrapped around his waist with a hollow  _clang_.  
  
Kid rolled his eyes. "Stop whining, you have two layers of clothes on you, one of which is a fuzzy winter coat that is at least an  _inch_  thick, and you're complaining about my arm?"  
  
"Yes, I'm complaining. It's bloody cold and hard. Also, just how exactly did you manage to freakin'  _double_  your mass in all muscle, anyway?" Law jabbed a finger against Kid's rock-hard chest.  
  
It was Kid's turn to grin. "Jealous, Law?"  
  
He scowled. "Hell no. Why would I want to look like some mimicry of fucking  _Kuma?_ "  
  
Kid scoffed. "Ha, you're just jealous that after two years I've managed to become a lot more stronger while you're still stuck looking like a woman."  
  
Law narrowed his eyes. "I can make you  _less than a man_  in an instant, Eustass-ya. Care to try?"  
  
Kid's eyes narrowed in kind, before it was suddenly replaced by a smirk.  
  
Suddenly, Law had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Not if I do… _this!_ " Kid cried, before promptly tackling Law in a giant bear-hug, sending Law's nodachi flying and the both of them crashing onto the (luckily even, compared to the other parts of the trashed room) ground.  
  
"Oof- What the hell, Kid?!"  
  
The captain in question simply cackled, burrowing his face into Law's neck, his wild, fiery red hair tickling his skin.  
  
"Damn it, Kid! Get off me!! I can't breathe, you goddamn lump of muscle and scrap metal!"  
  
"Oh come on, I'm not  _that_  heavy. Are you saying that the almighty Shichibukai Trafalgar Law, captain of the notorious Heart Pirates, can't handle a single hug?"  
  
"Not if you're trying to  _kill_  me with said hug!! Get.  ** _Off!!_** "  
  
Law could  _feel_  the smugness radiating off the body lying on top of him.  
  
"No." And with that, Kid allowed the full weight of his body to go limp on top of the smaller man, pinning him against the ground.  
  
"… ** _KID!!!_** "  


* * *

  
"Uh. Should we go inside and tell the captain that we've got Caesar?" Heat asked hesitantly.  
  
Outside the room in the partially destroyed corridor, a group of three stood, peering inside at the prone form of their captain and the flailing arms of the Shichibukai.  
  
Killer and Wire looked at Heat, then at Kid, and then back at Heat.  
  
"…If you want to have your ass Repelled back to South Blue, feel free."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s wondering just what Kid had been ‘ambushed’ by, in Chapter 594, around page 10 or something, there were some shadowy pigs in the background. My headcanon is that they are actually pretty strong and managed to ambush Kid and ate his arm. :P


End file.
